Conventionally known is a NAND type flash memory that includes a memory string in which a plurality of memory cells are connected in series, each of the memory cells storing information in a nonvolatile manner. During the likes of a data write operation or a data erase operation in this NAND type flash memory, a voltage that is higher than a power supply voltage must be transferred to a control gate line. Thus, in order to transfer the high voltage, the NAND type flash memory has a row decoder circuit that includes a transfer transistor having a high withstand voltage.
On the other hand, in order to meet the demands for miniaturization and multi-leveling (MLC: multi-level cells) of the NAND type flash memory, peripheral circuits other than a cell array in the NAND type flash memory must be made small yet must also remain sufficiently capable of transferring a desired write potential.